The Evils of Humanity
by jpangel97
Summary: Kurt's thoughts on human nature after the world learns that mutants exists. Slight implications of the Kurtty pairing


**Author's Note: I know I know you're all probably thinking I died in a hole somewhere since my last update was almost a year ago, but I as you can see I'm alive and well… Well I'm alive at the least, I kinda… sorta… maybe fractured by dominate wrist (-_-). Let me tell you what happed, for those of you interested, those that aren't it cool you can skip it. Anyway since I'm a senior in high school I wanted to do some more participating in extra-curricular activities and joined the all-girls soccer team they just put in this year. So everything was cool until the second to last game of the season, I played for most of the first half and then into second; we were winning too (4 goals to nothing; D yeah we're awesome XD) I was going after the ball and so was this girl from the other team and just as I kick it out of the way guess what happen. THIS CHICK SLAMS INTO ME, BRINGS UP HER KNEE AND RAMS MY RIGHT WRIST! Those of you who have ever broken something probably know the feeling; anyway I guess I must have a high tolerance for pain or something since after the hit I didn't fall, I just stumbled back and grabbed my wrist in pain. I didn't cry though so when my coach brought me back to the side he didn't think it was broken. You should have heard the phone conversation I had with my mother too; I made it sound so casual and was all "Hey mom, guess what… I got hurt can you get dad to come and get me" XD Hahaha I could hear her yelling at my dad AND my older brother telling them what happened. So they picked me up, brought me home and since I didn't seem to be in so much pain unless I moved my wrist that I was only bruised (my brother's idea -_-) much to my older sister's annoyance who wanted to take me straight to the hospital. Long story short the next day went to the family doctor, took x-rays (twice, I apparently make x-ray machines not work the first time -_-) and he told me straight up "you broke it" he was so shocked and said he'd never of someone getting this injury the way I did. Aren't I just special *she said, not hiding her sarcastic tone and eye roll* So I've pretty much been in a full arm cast since October; for any of you watched 'The Book of life' on the 17****th**** that day while you were watching a delightful movie I was getting run over. But no worries I'm good now; for those of you who remember from the last chapter of 'The Beast Within' I told you about my birthday, well looks like instead of my mom coming home from the hospital it was my turn. So instead of going to school on Friday I was at LIJ (my brother works there) getting my cast removed as my B-day gift… yeah well there you go -_-**

**Anyway enough of the back story, I think I've tortured you all enough waiting for me to write something, so here's a gift I can give to you.**

*The Evils of Humanity*

I strange when you think about it; when you're young your parents tell you to be open-minded, that you shouldn't judge people by how they look because they're more like you than you realize. But then they turn around and look at us in terror, disgust and most of all hatred; who do I mean by us? Simple really; us meaning mutants, people born with unique abilities and sometimes altered physical appearances.

I especially know what it's like to be hated for being what you are; living with, what others would call an extreme physical mutation. I am completely covered in blue fur, my ears are pointed like an elf's, I have three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot and lastly a long spaded tail. All in all, my entire life people would think I was an evil monster, a demon from Hell that would destroy everyone and everything just by the way I looked. It's not my fault I was born like I am, it's none of ours, because we didn't ask to be different.

But as we've seen throughout history, people are scared of what they don't understand and what they don't understand they destroy. Its human nature, I suppose, to be scared of the unknown. But what the rest of humanity fails to realize it that mutants are humans too; we feel, we live and we hurt just as they do.

I admit, for some it takes quite a bit in order to actually cause harm; I not even sure if Logan even has a weakness, well a physical one at least. Though emotionally he's a lot like the rest of us, though he tries to hide it; I can see the anger in his eyes when one of us is seriously hurt. He is angry at many; angry at whoever got hurt for putting themselves in the position in the first place, angry at whoever hurt them and not making them pay and the most he is at himself for not being able to prevent you from feeling the pain to begin with. Even Wolverine, who to us is an unstoppable force that really shows his emotions to others, feels like the rest of us.

Yet humanity turns a blind eye to this because we are different because we are not just like them and letting their fear consume them, resort to things I would not wish upon my worst enemy. It is as if the sands of time have come back up the hourglass and the hands are moving back; back to the times where to see a lynch mob was not uncommon and justice was far more barbaric than just. There excuse for this is that they are only protecting themselves from us, from the _freaks_ with strange powers that would only hurt them in a matter of time.

It's here that I truly feel anger at their words; we have been living among you unnoticed for years if wanted to hurt you we would have done so long ago, not secretly save you from threats both mutant and average human alike. It truly a disgrace on the human race; on the entire planet we are the one species that we undoubtedly be its own down fall. I laugh humorlessly to myself (now that our secret is out school is torture) as I read my history book on the chapter about the American Civil War. _How very ironic… and yet appropriate_, is one of my thoughts as I review the material with Kitty. In the corner of my eye I see her fists clenching as she reads, her knuckles turning white with her anger leaking out of the tight control she has on her normally short temper. My eyes soften as I turn my head completely to face her and then the faint smell of blood from her hands reaches my nose, that smell that is slowly and terribly becoming so familiar too me. I take both her hands gently in my own two blue furry ones and help her up from the floor of the living room and lead her to a nearby bathroom. Kitty doesn't protest.

She sits on the sink as I bring out the first aid kit; Kitty opens her hands for me to see four blood red crescent moons on each palm and with practiced ease I clean the cuts with the antiseptic, which she barely flinches at anymore, and rap her palms in gaze. Sadly this is nothing new for us now; after we were revealed to the world Kitty began to bottle up her emotions. Her pain, her sorrow and especially her anger she tries to push back as she still tries to smile around the others so they don't lose hope. But I can see it in her eyes what's really going through her mind.

She wants it all to stop, to be like before the secret was out, to scream at the top of her lung about how unfair it all is till her throat is sore can she can't do it any more, to run away without looking back and end up somewhere different than what she's leaving behind. I know, because I felt this way before and sometimes, especially now still do. I've lived this before and it aches to know that now every day so does she along with the others. The only time now she really lets go is in the Danger Room; the one place where she can take out all her pent up frustration.

Some days it's so bad she asks Wolverine to supervise her solo missions, I've watched her sometimes during these sessions and am amazed to see someone so small show levels of ferocity many only expect from Wolverine himself. The look in Logan's eyes as he watches her is hard to identify; a mix of pride from how strong she's gotten and worry from the fact that Kitty, _half-pint_, is capable of showing such unbelievable pain and rage. But he understand her feelings even if she won't say what's wrong, he knows, they both do. So each time she finishes a session she receive a simple "Not bad half-pint, guess the cat has some claws after all." Her only answer is a tired smile and a nod as she leaves.

Kitty looks up and smiles at me, an embarrassed, nerves smile that warms my heart as I help her down from the sink.

"You're getting too good at that fuzzy," she says as she looks at her hands and her smile turns sad.

"Practice makes perfect," I reply with a shrug and a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry," she says and I see tears I her eyes.

"Hey," I lift her chin so I looking at her face, "it's fine I don't mind at all. Believe me zere are vorse vays to deal viz pent up frustration zan making your fists too tight." I make sure I look directly into her eyes as I say this so she can see the sincerity in mine. I can tell it worked as she closes her eyes and sighs as I touch my forehead to hers.

"How did you do it? Survive this for so long?" For a moment I don't respond as I contemplate her question. Then say,

"I don't know how I did back zen but I know how I do now, I have you and ze ozzers to give me strength."

She closes her eyes as her arms go around my neck and mine go round her waist to bring her closer; my eyes close too as my tail goes around her under my arms. We stay like that for a long time, just holding each other. Life is hard, and people are not always good; to the point where they can be more evil than any demon. Humanity is capable of showing the world true horror but at the same time a great capacity for love; no everyone feels the need to show us evil. We know there are those out there you see us for what we really are and will accept us; we just have to be patient. So we will wait and we will endure; grow deaf to the hateful words that come before they learn to accept us. Each day our skin made thinker and as the saying goes 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger;' because we are X-Men, we will survive.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot; I'm currently into X-Men Evolution right now so yeah. And for those that are out for my blood about not finishing 'The Beast Within' I'm calling in for some help; anyone who has ideas for the story and things they can help me get this thing moving along is welcome to PM me and I'll take your ideas into account Thank you and R&R. So I can see if I've lost my touch or not (; D) Love you all, till next time. **


End file.
